


Under Five Minutes

by VanHellsings



Category: Cyberchase, Cyberchase (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, math girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanHellsings/pseuds/VanHellsings
Summary: That was all the time it took for Jackie to set Inez's heart ablaze.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I haven't posted here in awhile. 
> 
> So I already but this on my FF account, but I wanted to put it here as well! 
> 
> There are a few errors, when I can I'll fix them.

Inez was fond of all types of weather, but today she reconsidered her feelings on heat. With no assignment from Motherboard for the past week, the kids had were left to their own devices, it was dull. Matt, especially, had been craving the adventures that Cyberspace had to offer. Yet, they knew they had lives in the real world. Even if all the people, aside from their parents of course, were in the other world. Beyond their reach until Motherboard considered calling for their aid.

That wasn't important now.

The Latina listened to the slap of her sneakers against a sticky sidewalk. Following after Jackie, who seemed much more energized and pleased then her. It was as if the heat did not bother her one bit, and Inez would guess it didn't. The curly-haired girl was fond of going on jogs, as she had been more recently. After joining the track team. Of course Inez had no choice but to go along with her, not that she minded one bit. Today, though, she minded just a little. Inez kept a steady grip on two lukewarm water bottles, a timer poking out from her the pocket of her shorts.

Their intended destination had finally come into view, Inez was glad. She could feel her legs aching, begging, for her to take a rest. But with Jackie there was no time to stop for a break. "Okay." Jackie panted, finally stopping in her tracks. Worn out sneakers roughly dragged against cement as she did so. Scrunching up her nose, Jackie wiped the sweat off her brow with a disgusted noise. She hated being dirty, the world was just lucky she wasn't in the mood to complain today. Inez had stopped almost as soon as she did, maybe even sooner. "Thank goodness." She said took sharp inhales, hands rested on scraped knees as she hunched over. The water bottles set aside on the ground. Jackie placed her hands on her hips as she turned around, facing Inez. "I thought you liked jogging with me." She joked just a bit. Inez shook her head, "No it's not that, it's just the heat I think..." She scooped the water bottles back into her hands and stood to her full height.

"We can take a break if you want." Jackie replied, catching the water bottle that was tossed to her with ease. "Gladly." Inez said, eyes shut tight. Taking Inez's hand into her own, which made one eye open up to see what the other teenager was doing. Leading her friend over to the park bench, she let her sit. "Aren't you going to join me?" Inez questioned as she let her body relax into the bench, Jackie still stood with her head raised high. "Nah, I think I'm gonna go for a run around the park." Dark brown eyes squinted from the suns brightness as she examined the area. Lighter brown eyes followed her gaze, much more lazed. Their eyes locked then, "Would you mind timing me?" Jackie asked with a smile, gesturing towards the pocket watch. "Oh," Inez sat up, taking the watch out into full view. "Sure!" She returned her friends smile. Setting the water bottle aside, "Just tell me when."

With a soft thanks out of appreciation, Jackie set her water bottle besides Inez's. Taking her place at the curve of the sidewalk, she stretched out her body. Grunting as she did so, finally feeling prepped, she turned her head back to look at Inez. "Okay, I'm ready." Almost as if she was distracted, by lord knows what, Inez nodded in a slow manner. The tips of her shoes scraped the ground idly, swallowing Inez held up the timer. "Ready," She began, Jackie assumed a position that'd make it easier for her to take off. It was always nice to get a good head start. Inez lifted her thumb above the 'start' button, where it hovered for a few moments. "Go!" She pressed the button, and before she knew it Jackie had taken off. Watching in awe, Inez saw her disappear from view as she turned the corner. Blocked away by the play set, she almost felt disappointed. Setting the stop watch on her lap, Inez reached for her water bottle. It felt as if her lips had just gone dry, she was parched. Inez was so relieved when she finally felt water touch her tongue. Yet she was more thirsty then she had anticipated. As she gulped down the water greedily, she watched the watch from the corner of her eye. Three minuets, she noted.

Taking a deep breath, Inez set the empty bottle aside. Wiping away the extra water that dripped from her lip with her sleeve. Staring at the watch as seconds passed by, the girl couldn't help but feel admiration for the other. It swelled up in her chest as she thought about it, no matter what time Inez found herself drawn to her. When she was younger she didn't have such a special attachment to Jackie, at least in this way. Cheeks tinted a soft red color, Inez's eyes drifted towards an abandoned lollipop. It's cherry red was melting onto the surface, she sighed. Jackie was a drama queen, Jackie was often paranoid, Jackie liked to whine and complain. Yet, Jackie was also brave, she was adventurous, and she was beyond kind. Now, as of late, she was full of strength. Much stronger then Inez at least, the dark-skinned girl could even rivals Matt's strength. Who worked on a farm for chores, it was impressive.

And it certainly won Inez over.

So deep in thought about the other girl, Inez failed to notice the sound of feet approaching her. "Inez?" Jackie questioned with weak breath, as she stopped in front of her. Tensing up, the Latina scooped the watch into her hands. Hitting 'stop' Inez shifted her glasses with her a free hand, taking a good luck at the numbers. "Five minuets, exactly." Inez said, glancing up at Jackie. She could've sworn it was much longer then that, but oh well. "You're getting faster." Inez spoke up again, looking even more impressed. Jackie smiled at this, taking a seat next to Inez. Making sure not to sit on the water bottles. "It's my best record yet." Inez nodded, pocketing the watch yet again as Jackie took her drink into her hand and took a long sip.

Unable to help it, Inez watched as Jackie did this. Fiddling with the edge of her t-shirt, she stared at the matted mess of curls. If there was another thing she loved most about Jackie, it was her hair. Eyes wandered to her arm that clutched the water bottle, the hints of how muscular her thin arms. They were quite obvious to Inez, but she was always the member who paid most attention to detail. Blinking when Jackie finally set the bottle beside her, she turned her body oh so slightly to look at Inez. "We should get going to Matt's, the bus should be coming soon." Snapping out of it finally, Inez glanced towards Jackie's watch. She was right.

Both standing up simultaneously, Inez stretched out her arms. A soft pop came from her back, as she did this. Jackie fixed her shirt up before taking the water bottles into her hand, tossing them into the trash. "Hey, Inez." She said, turning back around to face said girl. "Yeah?" Inez responded, stuffing her hands into her pockets. Jackie moved closer and very gently, tilted Inez's chin up and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Thanks for coming out with me today, despite the weather." She smiled, pulling away. Inez was dazed, no matter how many times they kissed it still dazzled her. "No problem." Inez grinned, following after her girlfriend as she headed down to the bus stop.

Maybe she should reconsider her feelings about today.


End file.
